The blinding light
by Boomer2
Summary: Poor, poor Frodo Baggins
1. Default Chapter

"A Elberth, a Gilthoniel," he cried. Frodo felt better for the invocation. It was dark and he was scared. He continued to make his way down the long, underground passage. He heard sound further down the passage, and he felt like he was being watched.  
  
He continued walking until the passage grew pitch black, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.  
  
He groped and found the wall. He felt along it for what seemed like hours. He eventually ran into something. He felt and realized it was a door. He opened it and a blast of cold air blew out from the space beyond.  
  
His fear threatened to stop him in his tracks. He took a long, slow breath. Then he called out "A Elberteth, Gilthoniel."  
  
A blast of light illuminated the room briefly. Frodo paused to confirm with with his brain what his eyes had just seen. "Scream" he thought. And he did, one long, piercing note. And then he saw no more. 


	2. The tunnel of thought

Just so that everyone knows, I own nothing. Actually, that's not true, I own a lot of things, I just don't happen to own any of the characters in Lord of the Rings. I do, however, own some of the ideas in this story, the ones which do not fall under the category of 'Work of the Divine', i.e. Lord of the Rings.  
  
Also, I'm not a very good writer, this story may, eventually, actually go somewhere. If you are confused at anytime, keep reading. Eventually what you didn't understand will make sense, or..well,..it won't. Anyway, bare with me, I'm not that good.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Frodo's world was like a sno-glo that has just been shaken. Thoughts floating all around. He was swimming in a sea of confusion. He saw a light at the end of the..well..at the end of whatever it was his brain was currently simulating for him.  
  
He struggled towards it, and then he awoke. His waking world was darker than his subconscious. He knew he had his eyes open. He longed for Sam and his comforting words. But Sam went away, and Frodo didn't know how to find him. He groped in the dark and hugged his knees. He slowly rocked back and forth.  
  
His thoughts spiraled out of control, flashes of memories about Sam and the quest. What quest? Oh, that quest, the one with the evil ring. The one where they had grown close, closer than Frodo could have ever hoped. He started to feel his surroundings. He was in a room. That was all that he could surmise. Wait, never mind, a door, doors are good..he just couldn't remember why.  
  
"So, Frodo Baggins, you have come at last to beg for mercy?" That voice, it wasn't audible, it couldn't be. It was all in his head, one of many voices. "I swore to protect you." A wavering image of Strider formed in his mind. "My preciousss.." There he was.the creature Gollum. His mind was regurgitating thoughts, or maybe dreams, very old dreams.  
  
This wasn't right, it couldn't be. He tuned out the voices and suddenly he remembered how to use a door. He felt for the.handle, yes, that's it. He felt for the handle. He turned it. He opened the door and walked through the threshold, into what looked like a very plain room. He approached the center of the room.  
  
"Hello, Frodo." Said a menacing voice.  
  
Flames sprung up around the room, and in the middle of the room, directly in front of him was an eye, a great flaming eye.  
  
Frodo fell into the dark recesses of his mind, where none, not even the dark lord could reach him.  
  
A black void surrounded him, comforted him. Frodo did not fear the void. He was safe. He was safe from his own thoughts, they were restrained by his instincts. Thoughts were straining to reach him. As he calmed down, thoughts slowly began to trickle across his consciousness. Why am I missing a finger? A yes, Gollum. He bit it off. Why? The ring of power. The ring was destroyed. And Sauron, yes, he went away. Frodo knew the truth, though. Sauron had not faded into nothingness, he was still alive, inside Frodo's head. Or was he?  
  
Slowly, very slowly, consciousness began to set in. He opened his eyes and heard the trickle of water. Where had he ever heard this before? Certainly he could not be where he thought he was? In mortal peril.no. Then where?  
  
Frodo slowly got to his feet and walked very slowly down a tree lined path. He had been here before, but when?  
  
"Where am I?" He screamed, enraged by his disorientation.  
  
"You are safe here Frodo Baggins." Said a mystic voice, a voice that was not so much as heard, but bypassed his ears and went straight to his brain.  
  
"Here, here, where is here? Why do you torture me? I will not be used as your puppet, you shall not mock me!" He started back in the direction from whence he came. He took three steps and then a fiery wall sprang up in front of him.  
  
"You. Shall not. Pass!" Said a thundering voice.  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf? Is that you?" He cried.  
  
If it is Gandalf, why the wall of fire, why endanger me so.  
  
And there he was. Gandalf the White. "It has been decided Frodo."  
  
"What has been decided?"  
  
"Sam knew."  
  
"Sam knew what?"  
  
"Sam left you Frodo, he left you because he knew what you did not."  
  
"What did Sam know? Answer me Gandalf! Answer me!" He said frantically.  
  
"You obviously are not ready for our judgment. Search within your soul Frodo, find what Sam knew was there. Find it, Frodo. Find it and be free." He disappeared. And there it was again, the blinding white light. 


End file.
